Rules and Regulations
Participant Rules * You MUST be over 14 years of age to participate. * You will not receive many reminder emails; it is your responsibility to be familiar with the schedule that has been set in place and to manage your time wisely. We will not grant extensions unless we deem it fit (ex: death in the family, family problems, etc.) * You will meet all check-in points and check ins at the time they are wanted. * You will communicate with your partner(s) and the moderators in a professional manner without bombarding them with emails/comments. * You will need to have reliable internet and email access to participate. * No participant may offer services in exchange for payment from other participants for any work they do as part of the DCHR. If a registered DCHR beta reader asks you to tip them in exchange for their services, please contact the moderators and do not tip them. * You may not promote your fic or art on your own social media accounts prior to your posting date, except for your official promo which you can reblog from the DCHR tumblr account and then share wherever you want. Fan Fiction: Rules * Fics must be a minimum of 15,000 words. There is no maximum word count and you are welcome to write as much as you’d like in the allotted time. * Each author may write as many fics as they’d like, but they have to be able to finish all of them in the time constraints. * If you are co-writing a fic, each author must register individually. Do not sign up as a pair. We need each participant to receive emails. * Your work should be brand new for the challenge or a previously unpublished WIP, and no part of it may have been published prior to your posting date. If you are uncertain whether your WIP qualifies or have circumstances not outlined here, please email the moderators with details. * Drafts you submit must be typed. We will not accept photos of your notebook or your word that your handwritten manuscript meets our requirements. We recommend the use of Google Docs to share and submit your WIP to us. This makes the process much easier and makes us have to do less work. * Finished fics should be posted to Archive of Our Own and remain publicly available. There will be an official AO3 collection and all fics are expected to be added. If you do not have an AO3 account, the moderators can help you set one up. If you decide to remove your affiliation with the fic at a later point, we would encourage you to consider orphaning the work rather than deleting it. * You must tag for any of AO3’s major archive warnings, including MCD, non-con, underage, and graphic violence. What Can you Write? * All genres are welcome, as long as they are set in some point in history. RPF is allowed, but make sure that the endgame relationship is Dean/Cas (or Jensen/Misha). The relationship doesn't have to be sexual or romantic of nature and could be a QPR or something like it. * All ratings are welcome. Your fic could be very tame or wildly NSFW. Make sure to tag every tag that applies on your fic, as the moderators won't do it for you. * Make sure that your fic doesn't end in a wild cliffhanger and can be read as a standalone. * Make sure that you use your best grammar and punctuation to make it easier in your beta reader and so it looks presentable. * You can use any beta reader, but no outside influence, please. '''This means that you shouldn't have someone who is partially writing your fic. * Beta readers can be provided if you need one. We recommend that you get a beta reader when your fic is ~ 70% finished and has an apparent plot. * If the time period you are planning to write about has a real life tragedy during it and it is included in your fic, use your best judgement. '''If it offends anyone due to hate that is more than period-typical, we will ask you to edit it. * UPDATE Your characters must be 18 to participate in sexual activity with another person. With other laws pertaining to your universe, as long as they are well tagged, criminal activity is ok. We decided to change our minds regarding the legality of our fiction. As a PSA: when you click on a work of fiction that has explicit elements, you are agreeing to seeing them and can't damn them as you are the one who agreed to click. This applies to underage people and people who can be offended. Category:Rules